In a conventional DC-DC converter circuit, a protection circuit is provided to prevent excess voltage or excess current from destroying a load connected to an output terminal of the DC-DC converter circuit.
FIG. 1 shows one example of the conventional DC-DC converter circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional DC-DC converter circuit, a protection circuit including a switch driver circuit 12 and a CMOS switch 13 is provided to prevent excess voltage or excess current from destroying a load 20 connected to an output terminal O.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 11-289754